Stick my Beautiful
by Kojiro Rei
Summary: Soubi pierces Ritsuka.


Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Loveless nor do I profit from the writing of this story. This is fanfiction written by me, a fan, for amusement reasons.

Author's note: It's me Kojiro Rei. I was hanging out with some friends at a party and got a few piercings and as the needle was stuck through me in addition to being more then a little aroused, (yes I'm a bit of a sadomasochist) I got the idea for this little story here. They are the a year older then they are in the manga (even though it's only up to volume six so I'm not going to make any guesses about the end).

I flipped open my cell phone and went though the list of contacts and found Soubi's name. I pressed the call button and waited for him to answer. He picked up in the middle of the third ring.

"Ritsuka, I was hoeing you would call me. What can I do for you tonight?" Soubi asked me. His voice sent a shiver down my back knowing what he would be doing to me tonight even though he had no clue he was going to be doing it.

"Come pick me up and take me to your house. I want you to pierce me tonight." I said to him while my ears were twitching from the excitement of the idea of it.

"Have you asked your mother yet if it's all right. You're still a child so you need parental consent." Soubi said.

I laughed for a few seconds before I said "If I have to I will make it an order. Will I have to?

"Yes." Was all Soubi said to me. Just that one simple word.

"Soubi as your sacrifice I order you to take to you home and pierce me tonight in every place I ask for it. You will be here in fifteen minutes or less. I know how you drive so don't give me any crap." I said to him firmly.

"As you wish Ritsuka. I'll be there in around fifteen minutes." Soubi said before he hung up the phone.

I put on my blue jacket and was on my way out the door when my mother saw me. "Ritsuka you're not going to leave me again are you? You better not be leaving me."

"I may leave but I always come back. Go to sleep now . I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. I promise." I said to her knowing those words would either clam her to allowing it or send her in to a manic fit.

"Just come back." She said as she gave me a hug.

As I hugged her back I smiled and said "I promise I will."

I stayed in the hug for a short time before I left outside the door and sat on the porch. I played a few games on my phone to pass the time until Soubi drove up in his black sports car I got in the passenger seat and smiled at him.

He lit up a cigarette and was about to pull out of my driveway when I said "Put the top down or put out the cigarette." I smiled as he pressed the button the made to top fold down in to the trunk. The top was down in a short time and we began to drive to his house in a comfortable silence before he broke it.

"Why did I tell you I was going to be a piercer?" Soubi asked me quietly as he turned on to his street.

"You said you told me it was because I was the only one to pierce you and you wanted to do something that reminded you of me all time so you wouldn't be missing me." I said with a smile.

"I never thought you would want to be pierced though. it doesn't seem like the kind of thing you would want." Soubi said.

"It is. I want to be reminded of you every time I look at myself. I wouldn't want it if it were anyone but you doing it." I said as he pulled in to his driveway.

We walked inside his house and I smiled as I removed my jacket. Soubi began to stare as I removed my shit and set the two articles of clothing on a chair. Soubi continued to stare as my shoes, socks, pants, and boxers went with them. I stood before him naked and smiled at him.

"There's no need for you to be naked for me to pierce your ears." Soubi said as his cheek reddened slightly. I smiled as I looked in to his eyes and saw a bit of desire mixed in with the love they always held when he looked at me.

"That's not all I want." I said as I walked to his bedroom were he kept his piercing kit. I laid down on his bed and smiled at him as he got the kit and sat down next to me.

"I don't have a gun. I use hallow needle. It's safer but it hurts more." Soubi said as he took out a box of alcohol wipes. I watched has he took out a small pair of clips that had a small circle at the end of them.

"Do my ears first and I don't mean the ones I'm going to lose." I said as I watched him pull out a small marker from his kit.

"As you wish." He said as he put the clamps by my earlobe and closed them tightly while in the other hand he took the marker and marked a small dot on the tip of my ear. I watched as he took a sterile needle out of the package and put it by my earlobe.

"Breathe in Ritsuka." Soubi said in my ear. I took a deep breeth in and felt the needle go through me. It was an intense pain for what was a small fraction of a second but although I was in pain I wasn't hurting. I was actually enjoying the feeling of it. I moaned slightly and Soubi put the ring through my eat and screwed the ball on.

Soubi pulled his hand away and I saw that there was a bit of my blood on his finger. I immediately grabbed his hand and sucked the blood, my blood, off of his finger. He pulled his finger out of my mouth and looked at me.

"You little masochist. You're hard from that." Soubi said with an amused chuckle.

I smiled and said "Take care of it for me then."

Soubi's expression grew more amused and he said "I will when I'm done piercing you but not if you get a piercing there."

I was surprised that he would deny me anything at all but I just gave a small nod and said "I wasn't thinking of getting one there anyways. You're going to stick me beautiful and you're going to help me lose my kitty ears."

He looked like he was about to protest but then I smiled and said "That's an order too Soubi. You're going to pierce me and fuck me."

Soubi laughed and said "You're full of surprises Ritsuka. I didn't know you even knew the word fuck."

"I may be young but I'm far from innocent. Now do my other ear." I told him.

He laughed and clamped my left ear. I felt my ears twitching in anticipation as Soubi positioned the needle and told me to take breathe in. I drew a deep breath in and felt the needle go through me again. I moaned for him once more and he smiled as he put the ring through and screwed the ball on it.

I went to suck my blood off his finger but he had his finger in his mouth before I could grab it. He sucked on his finger for a few seconds before he removed it from his mouth and smiled at me.

"What would you like me to do next?" Soubi asked me with that damn amused smile on his face once more. I knew how to get rid of it.

"My nipples." I said with a smile.

"Are you sure you want that done Ritsuka. It's going to hurt more then your ears did." Soubi warned me.

"I know. That's why I want it done." I said to him.

Soubi's expression went from amusement to one of curiosity. "Why do want me to cause you so much pain tonight?" He asked me.

"I've grown fond of being able to associate things with happiness and love since I met you. I don't want pain to be any different. I guess that does make me a masochist but I don't care what it makes me as long as I can connect even the feeling of pain to love or someone who loves me." I said feeling a tear roll down my cheek. Soubi kissed it away and pulled me in to a hug, which felt awkward because I was naked but that feeling passed quickly.

"Do you still want the nipples done?" Soubi asked me softly.

I gave a nod and said "Then my belly button. After that I want you to help me lose my ears."

"Of course." Soubi said as he laid me back down on his bed. he got on top of me with one leg on either side of me and positioned the clamps over my right nipple He clamped them down and made the mark with his little pin and laughed.

"Whats is it?" I asked him.

"You have such tiny little nipples it's hard to mark them. Can you please hold the clamp steady with your left hand?" Soubi said.

I gave a nod and took the clamp. I watched as he positioned the needle at my nipples and smiled when he told me to take breathe in. I looked down as I did and not only felt but watched as needle went though the sensitive skin on my nipple. it bleed more then my ear did but it still wasn't much blood and there was more pain. I kept my eye trained on the nipple as Soubi pulled the needle out and slid the ring through and did the same as to the other nipple.

"Do you still want me to do the belly button? It's going to hurt more then the nipples and theres usually quite a bit of blood. You might even cry." Soubi warned me.

"If I cry then you can make it better just do this last thing for me and then help me lose my ears." I said pulling him down on to me for a kiss.

I saw him smile before my lips met his. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. I could taste the cigarette he had smoked on the way here along with his own natural taste that I had grown fond of over the past year. We kissed for what seemed like forever before I pulled away and said "I'm ready."

Soubi nodded and got the marker out. He made a small dot slightly above my belly button and stuck the needle through. I let out a small scream but couldn't look away as the needle went through. The pain was more then had imagined it would be and there was quite a bit of blood.

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks and realized I was crying. Soubi pulled the needle out slid a small thin bar through whit a heart at the end of it through the hole and then screwed a ball on it and looked in to my eyes.

He help me me close and began to whisper in to my ear. "It's okay. It's all done with rest now and tomorrow morning you can lose your ears and I'll drive you home." He whispered. I gave a nod and felt myself drift off to sleep.


End file.
